The present invention relates to the field of phase change material (PCM) for thermal management in different applications like for example automotive, building, packaging, garments and footwear. In particular, the present invention relates to cables comprising a phase change material, the process of making thereof and their use in applications such as automotive.
Phase change materials (PCM) are latent thermal storage materials that are capable of absorbing and releasing high amounts of latent heat during melting and crystallization, respectively. The thermal energy transfer occurs when a material is transformed from a solid to a liquid phase or from a liquid to a solid phase. During such phase changes, the temperature of the PCM material remains nearly constant as does the space surrounding the PCM material, the heat flowing through the PCM being “entrapped” within the PCM itself Among other well-known PCM, paraffin is frequently used as PCM because of its low cost and low toxicity.
PCM can be introduced in matrices made of different materials or applied to a coating. See, e.g., U. S. Pat. Nos. 4,003,426, 4,528,328, 5,053,446, US2006/0124892 (WO2006/062610), WO98/04644, and WO2004/044345.
In order to conveniently use the PCM in thermal management applications, the PCM have been so far incorporated into matrix polymers that absorb and retain the phase change materials, even at temperatures above the melting point of the PCM, thus making it possible to manufacture the resulting PCM composite materials into slabs, panels or other shapes that are easily mounted in a wall. However, most matrix polymers suffer from multiple drawbacks such as limited PCM absorption capacity, and substantial loss of PCM by exudation during lifetime. A partial solution to the above problems has been proposed in WO2006/062610, WO2011/143278 and WO2011/014636.
However, there is still a need for PCM containing materials that provides high heat storage capacity, high surface contact for optimum thermal exchange, that may be resistant to temperatures from −20° C. to 130° C. under permanent exposure to air but also to chemicals, in particular to lubricating oil and/or to ethylene glycol, that may remain efficient with time and that may provide high thermal conductivity.